Isle of Berk (Books)
The Isle of Berk or just Berk is the wild and windy home of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and a myriad of different dragons. It is the setting for most of the ''How to Train Your Dragon'' book series. In the last couple of books it is uninhabited, having been razed by the fiery breath of the dragon Furious. Though the Hooligans returned at the end of How to Fight a Dragon's Fury, and it is presumed they rebuilt Berk. Official Description Geography Berk is one of the smallest islands in the Barbaric Archipelago. Although in maps it is usually drawn as quite large, this is likely the result of mapmakers exaggerating its size because of the political importance of the Hooligans. It is located very near to the center of the Archipelago, its nearest major neighbors being the Meathead Islands and the Isle of the Skullions. Berk is known to be extremely cold and, above all, wet. Most of the isle is low lying and boggy, and it rains almost continuously, with the result that when on the isle one is waist deep in water more often than not. The storms are such that they have cast dolphin bones and lost ships even up onto the Highest Point. The Berk Bog-Rose, described in How to Break a Dragon's Heart, stings like a stinging nettle and has the scent like a cowpat. Despite its less then pleasant qualities, is became one of the symbols of the Hooligan Tribe due to the fact that it grows nowhere but Berk. Notable places Death's Head Headland This is where Hiccup and the rest of the young Vikings of both the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and Meathead Tribe fight the Green Death and the Purple Death. Caliban Caves The Caliban Caves are said to be huge and complex, with the deepest cave being so dark underground it usually takes months to reach with dragons. Hiccup, Fishlegs, Alvin the Treacherous, and Toothless end up in the deepest cavern of the Caliban Caves after the battle of the Lucky Thirteen. It is here that Toothless sniffs out the Treasure of Grimbeard the Ghastly inside a corridor in the cavern. Hiccup and Alvin have a swordfight until the Monstrous Strangulator (the guardian of the treasure) shows up and eats Alvin before Hiccup tricks it into killing itself. Wild Dragon Cliff Many wild dragons live here. So many, that this is where young Hooligan boys in the Initiation program go to capture wild dragons to be their hunting dragons. Long Beach During one night, three Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus show up on the long beach, the Green Death, the Purple Death, and one unnamed Sea-Dragon. Hooligan Village This is noted as the place where Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III grew up before the village was burned by the dragon Furious and the Dragon Rebellion. Gallery Isle_of_Berk_Under_the_Stars.jpg Full Map Book.png|On the full map Barbaric Archipelago 1.jpg|On a zoomed in map How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-Map.jpg|On the map from HTTYD tumblr_ll25uunNSp1qdwahko1_500.jpg Barbaric_archipelago.jpg|On the map from HTSD tumblr_ll25zbhjxe1qdwahko1_500.jpg|On the treasure map of G.G. from HTBAP Archipelago during the coldest winter.jpg|On the map of the coldest winter in a hundred years HTTADT-map.jpg|From How to Twist a Dragon's Tale Map-HTSADS 1.jpg|On the map from HTSADS tumblr_ll25xakPp61qdwahko1_500.jpg Hooligan Village on Berk.jpg|Hooligan Village References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Book Locations Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) Category:How to Be a Pirate Category:How to Speak Dragonese Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse